


Your Warmth Takes the Fear Away

by LyricalPary



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/pseuds/LyricalPary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is bitter that he has to sit alone again while Michael and Calum sit next to each other. That is, until a very cute boy plops down next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Warmth Takes the Fear Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, I took this idea from [this](http://mpregashton.tumblr.com/post/94873336345/obligatory-aus-i-really-want-post) post and wrote a drabble about it, because it was way too cute to resist and I've been itching to publish something for a while now. This was short and easy so, yeah, why not? Basically, Luke is about to ride a super scary roller coaster and Ashton is the stranger that sits next to him. (︶ω︶)
> 
>   
>  **I do not give anyone permission to upload this work anywhere else.**   
> 

* * *

 

Luke doesn't think that it's fair at all.

Out of all the rides they've gone on so far, he's had to sit by himself probably 90% of the time. Yeah, he's using percentages and he doesn't care, because this is discrimination. It angers him and he has a right to complain, especially since he's always the odd one out. Just him. No one else.

The story goes like this: he, Calum, and Michael decided that it would be a great idea to visit an amusement park for their last major summer activity, since school is about to start up again in a few days. It was a wonderful idea at first, Luke has to admit, because theme parks are fucking awesome and he hasn't been to one in a couple of years. So, it was nice when they finally got tickets and managed to get one of Luke's brothers to drop them off at the park for a few hours of reckless fun. 

The problem comes from the fact that they're a group of  _three_. There's three of them and most of the roller coasters seat two people in each row. Logically, this means that one of them either has to sit alone or with a complete stranger for the duration of the ride. No big deal, they're big boys and they can handle that. However, almost  _every single time_ , Luke has to be the odd one out because Michael is an absolute chicken.

"I'm sitting with Calum," Michael says when it's almost their turn to get on the next ride, and Luke predicted this outcome since it keeps happening.

"That's not fair! You sat with Calum on the last ride," Luke argues, "and the ride before that, and the ride before  _that_. It's my turn to sit with him."

Michael rolls his eyes. "There aren't any 'turns', you idiot. It's whoever calls it first, and you keep losing because you're slow! Not my problem."

"And yet three rides ago, you claimed that it was  _your_  turn, so that's bullshit!" Luke yells.

Calum leans against the railing, a cheeky grin on his face the entire time. "You guys are actually fighting over who gets to sit next to me. I mean, I shouldn't  _want_  my friends to fight to the death, but it's strangely entertaining."

"It's not a fight, we've already established that I'm sitting next to you. End of conversation," Michael says.

Luke is quick to shake his head. "No one established that except you, so it doesn't count. Conversation still ongoing."

"We wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place, if you would just sit next to me," Michael points out. "Conversation over."

"I tried sitting next to you, but you bruised my entire arm by squeezing it like a rag doll's, and you screamed so loudly that I thought I would go deaf. Conversation  _not_  over," Luke retorts.

"Oh my god,  _everyone_  screams on roller coasters—literally everyone, it's what you're  _supposed_  to do, stupid!" Michael shouts, much louder than necessary.

"Not if you scream like you're being murdered!" Luke shouts back.

"I do  _not_  scream that loudly!"

"You're screaming right now!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine," Michael huffs. "We'll let Calum decide who he'll sit next to."

As soon as they turn to their other friend who had been standing silently during most of the debate, Calum's eyes widen and he looks as if he wants to escape—luckily, he's saved a moment later when the train arrives and the gate opens.

"Oh hey, it's finally our turn," Calum says, and he sounds absolutely relieved. Since he's first, he walks over and plops down into one of the seats.

Luke doesn't even get a chance to react, since Michael shoves past him and sits down next to Calum as if his life depends on it. He's already clinging to Calum's side by the time that Luke realizes that he's the odd one out. Again. But really, he should've known that he wouldn't win this round. Michael is too chickenshit, they're about to ride the biggest and fastest roller coaster in the entire park, and anyone in their right mind would be nervous.

So, Luke lets out a long sigh and reluctantly moves to the row behind his friends, since those seats are still empty. Once seated and properly strapped in, he feels bitter and nervous and excited all at the same time, but mostly nervous. Okay, so he's not a total coward like Michael, but he's never been on this ride before so he isn't sure what to expect. He just knows that it has a couple of loops, flips a lot, and goes backwards at one point. It'd be nice to have someone to hold onto and reassure him like Michael has Calum, but unfortunately, Luke doesn't get that luxury.

Suddenly, someone plops down next to him, and Luke gets startled out of his lonely thoughts.

"Hi," says the voice next to him—which is weird, since usually when a stranger sat next to him on a ride, they pretended that he didn't exist.

Luke leans his head forward a little and looks to his left to properly see the stranger, and he's greeted with the biggest grin that he's ever seen. Probably in his entire life. Although it's a gorgeous smile, it's also still really weird that this person is acknowledging his presence.

"Um, hey," Luke replies after a short delay. He uses this moment to take in the rest of this stranger's appearance, and—okay, major cutie alert.

This guy is an absolute  _cutie_. Aside from the perfect smile, he has a mop of curly hair that's currently really messy, probably due to whatever rides he's been on that day. It gives him a sort of wild look, though, and Luke decides that he likes it. Another detail that catches his attention are the big hazel eyes that stare back at him, and Luke feels a deep blush spread across his cheeks but he can't look away for some reason. Maybe it's the adorable dimples that accompany the perfect smile, who knows.

"Is this your first time?" the boy asks, and Luke has to blink several times before he understands what those words imply.

"Oh, uh—yeah, first time. On this ride. Not, like, visiting the park. I've been here a lot, just. Never on this ride. In particular. Yeah."

The boy suddenly giggles and it's almost like music to Luke's ears.

"Are you nervous?" he then asks with a smirk.

Luke shakes his head at the question, but his eyes are wide and his knuckles have gone white from how hard he's gripping the handles. Okay, so he's definitely nervous, but he isn't going to shit himself like Michael probably will. It's definitely evil, but Luke kind of hopes that such misfortune does befall on his friend. Maybe then Michael will regret continuously forcing Luke to sit by himself.

Although, if Luke is being completely honest with himself, he doesn't mind it so much this time. After all, now he gets to sit next to a really cute boy.

"S'okay to be nervous," the boy says, still looking directly into Luke's eyes. "I've been on here tons of times, but I'll admit that I still get a bit nervous as soon as I sit down."

"Really?" Luke asks, because it doesn't seem as if this guy is nervous at all. He's all smiles and dimples and  _cute cute cute._

"Really," the boy confirms with a nod. Suddenly, he holds out a hand. "I'm Ashton, by the way."

Being the awkward dork that he is, Luke stares at the hand before realizing that he's supposed to take it, and then curses himself when he notices that his palms are sweaty. Ashton doesn't comment on it, though; he just firmly shakes Luke's hand, and  _wow_  what a nice grip. Ashton's hand is warm and big and Luke pulls his own hand back before he gets the urge to hold on to the other boy's forever.

"I'm, uh, Luke. I'm Luke," he says a moment later.

Ashton smiles again. "Nice to meet you, Luke."

His name coming from Ashton's lips kind of feels like a punch in the heart. "Um, you too. Nice to meet you."

They're interrupted by a loud laugh, and Luke looks in front of him to see Michael and Calum glancing back at him with shit-eating grins on their faces. Luke really hates his friends. He instantly flips them off and they turn back around a second later, still laughing to themselves.

"You with them?" Ashton asks, seemingly amused at the random exchange.

"Kind of," Luke grumbles. "I'm... more of a third wheel, though."

Ashton snorts. "So I'm guessing that this seating arrangement is the norm?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Ah... I can relate."

Luke turns to him again, brows raised in surprise. "You're the odd one out, too?"

Ashton does that giggling thing again and shakes his head. "I'm here alone, actually."

Luke frowns. "What? But, why would... who comes to a theme park by themselves?"

"I do," Ashton casually answers, shrugging. "Not tryin' to brag or anything, but like, my roommate works here so he managed to get me a seasonal pass. Since we live nearby, I come when I'm bored and leave when the lines get too long."

"Oh," Luke says, since he doesn't know what else to say to that.

He's a little envious, though. Being able to visit an amusement park whenever he felt like it would be the dream, and he wouldn't care if he had to go alone. After all, he's kind of already alone, since his stupid friends force him to ride by himself almost every single time.

All of a sudden, the ride's attendant begins to talk on the speaker, telling them the usual rules of keeping their hands and feet inside at all times, as well as to remove any loose objects that may fall out. Luke's heart jumps in his chest because this is it, the ride is going to start any second now.

"Finally," he hears Ashton sigh next to him, and the people in the other cars begin to cheer.

Luke, on the other hand, may or may not be starting to panic just the tiniest bit. He's totally not scared—no, not at all. He just chooses to grip the handles again and takes many deep breaths because... that's what he usually does before a ride starts. Definitely.

"You okay?"

Somehow Luke manages to turn his head again, once the voice next to him begins to speak. Ashton is staring back at him, a look of concern on his face because he probably thinks that Luke is about to have a panic attack or something.

Luke gulps nervously but quickly nods. "Yeah, I... I'm fine."

Ashton gives him a small smile, and suddenly there's a hand on his knee, patting him reassuringly.

"It'll be fun, you'll see," Ashton says.

Just then the ride begins to move, and Luke braces himself as it starts off at a steady speed before approaching the lift hill. As they slowly ascend, going higher and higher by the second, something possesses Luke and makes him glance over the edge. 

 _Big fucking mistake_.

He doesn't know why he did it—maybe to torture himself further, who knows—but they're so high up and they keep going higher until the vehicles in the parking lot begin to look like ants. He can't see his friends' faces, but he bets that Michael has his eyes closed like any smart person would, and he's clutching Calum for dear life. Luke wishes that he had someone to hold on to as well.

"Hey, Luke?"

Once again Ashton is speaking to him for whatever reason, and Luke doubts that he has the ability to form coherent sentences at the moment, but he turns back towards the other boy, anyway.

"This first part is the worst, huh?" Ashton says. 

"No shit," Luke responds, breathing a little heavily.

No matter which roller coaster he's on, every single ride has that  _one particular part_  that everyone hates (or loves, if they're insane). Once the train reaches the peak of the track, it's then propelled forward as gravity does the rest of the work. They go down and down and that certain feeling—you know the one—is always so overwhelming. Luke hates that feeling. He hates what it does to his stomach, and he's always glad when it's over.

They're approaching that exact point right now.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this part," Ashton says, chuckling a little. Luke can definitely relate. "Say, ya mind if I ask you something?"

Luke kind of does mind, since he's currently busy mentally and physically preparing himself for what's to come. But since Ashton just so happens to be  _really_  cute, Luke decides not to ignore him.

"Um, sure... what is it?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but... I was wondering if you could hold my hand?"

Surprised by those words, Luke ends up looking like a silly fish, with his mouth agape and his eyes wider than usual. The expression on Ashton's face probably surprises him even more than the suggestion, to be honest. Ashton is still smiling but it's sheepish, now. He doesn't look as if he had been joking, either, which is the biggest surprise of all because why would he want to hold _Luke's_  hand?

And, okay, so obviously there's no way that he could hold someone else's hand, but still. Luke is more afraid than Ashton is and he never understood how holding hands could possibly help, but...

"Okay," he answers at last, because why not? Ashton is a cute boy that wants to hold his hand during the ride. Who in their right mind would decline such an offer? Luke wouldn't, not in a million years.

He holds his hand out for Ashton to take, and the sheepish grin on the other boy's face turns into absolute glee. Ashton immediately takes Luke's hand and he doesn't hesitant in interlocking their fingers, which Luke hadn't expected at all, but he also doesn't mind it, either. In fact, he decides that it's much better this way.

The train finally reaches the top and Luke's heart is thumping wildly in his chest, because the moment is here at last. The short couple of seconds between now and the drop are probably worse than the drop itself, and he unconsciously squeezes the warm hand within his own. Ashton doesn't seem to mind it.

"Here we go!" Ashton yells, and he sounds so excited that Luke can't sense an ounce of nervousness in that tone. Later on, he'll wonder if Ashton lied about being scared because he just wanted to hold Luke's hand.

For now, Luke shuts his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Ashton's hand as gravity pulls them back towards the ground. The overwhelming feeling in his tummy is stronger than ever, and he can't even hear the sound of his own screams over Michael's terrified shrieks and Ashton's giggling. That's okay with him, since he ends up laughing along with the boy sitting next to him as he enjoys the rest of the ride, the fear replaced with thrill.

Ashton never lets go of his hand, and Luke is okay with that, too.

When the ride is over and the train has arrived at the starting point again, Luke feels as if he'd just taken a ride on a tornado. It's definitely not a bad feeling, though, because now he's even more alive. He briefly considers riding the roller coaster for a second time, but unfortunately he isn't granted that wish, since there are people waiting to take their turn.

Oh well, maybe next time.

Luke doesn't notice that he's still holding Ashton's hand until he's about to stand up and realizes that he needs to let go now. He instantly does so, not wanting it to be awkward. But as he climbs out of his seat and takes a few steps towards the exit, he realizes that he feels kind of sad for some reason.

"I told ya it'd be fun, didn't I?" Ashton says, since he'd been directly behind Luke. He's still smiling and now his messy hair is even messier, if that were possible—Luke is suddenly overcome with the urge to reach out and smooth it down for him. He barely manages to stop himself from doing just that.

"Yeah," he agrees, returning the smile. "Yeah, it was."

"I am  _never_  getting on that ride,  _ever_  again!" Michael exclaims as he makes his approach. He's still clinging to Calum's side, and Calum looks exhausted.

Luke almost pities him. Just almost.

"I'm guessing someone nearly pissed themselves," Luke teases, since he feels that he has every right to.

Michael's death glare doesn't affect him. "Not funny, Luke—and no, I wasn't afraid, for your information. I'm just saying that that ride felt  _very_  unsafe. Like, just hear me out for a second, okay, because I'm absolutely positive that we were going to fall off at some point."

Luke snorts. "So you definitely nearly pissed yourself."

"You're riding with him next time," Calum says plainly, but his eyes scream  _'help me'_. 

Luke still doesn't pity him.

Ashton suddenly clears his throat. "So, uh—see ya around?"

And Luke realizes that they're still standing at the exit, because the ride is over and they should move on to the next one. Aka, he and Ashton are about to part ways and most likely won't see each other again, since the park is so vast. Therefore, the odds of running into each other are quite slim. Luke is suddenly reminded of why he had felt sad a minute ago.

It should be weird, given that they're still strangers and only spoke because they had been sitting next to each other, but Luke is sad nonetheless.

"Um, okay," he mumbles, because what else can he say?

Ashton smiles at him one last time, before he shoves his hands into his back pockets and begins to walk away.

Luke speaks before he can stop himself. "Wait!" he blurts out.

Ashton glances over his shoulder, brows raised in surprise. Michael and Calum are also staring at him, confusion written all over their faces. It's weird and Luke should probably reconsider what he's about to say next, but he's still under the influence of the adrenaline rush from the roller coaster so he doesn't stop himself.

"You should, um... you should come with us," Luke says, closing the distance between them as he rejoins Ashton's side. "I mean, you said that you're here alone, right? So, like, why not hang out with us? If... if you want. I mean, 'cause you obviously don't have to. But, like, it might be fun?"

The surprised look on Ashton's face slowly twists into another heartwarming grin, and if Luke wishes that he could see that smile for the rest of the day, he doesn't say it aloud.

"Sure, I'd like that," Ashton says, nodding to further accept the offer. "I'd like that a lot. Is that alright with you guys?"

Upon recognizing that they're being addressed, Michael and Calum nod ecstatically.

"Sure, why not," Calum says.

"Now we can finally be even!" Michael gasps, once he's done the math. "And Luke can finally stop whining about being alone, since he can ride with you and I can ride with Cal."

The color suddenly drains from Calum's face. "Oh god..."

Luke laughs before he can even help himself, and  _maybe_  he sort of pities his friend now. Just maybe.

Mostly, he feels happy because now he doesn't have to say goodbye to Ashton so soon. He assumes that the feeling is mutual, since Ashton is still smiling at him as they all walk away from the ride and make their way to the next one.

If he and Ashton continue to hold hands during every ride for the rest of the afternoon, Luke decides that he doesn't mind that, either.


End file.
